


Talking Points

by Barb Cummings (Rahirah)



Series: The Barbverse [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahirah/pseuds/Barb%20Cummings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they just talk about stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Points

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in the same universe as _A Raising in the Sun_, _Necessary Evils_, et. al. (See the [Barbverse Timeline](http://sleepingjaguars.com/buffy/viewpage.php?page=timeline) for specifics.) It contains spoilers for previous works in the series.

Sometimes they just talk about stuff. Spooned up on the couch on a Sunday afternoon, watching old movies, or sitting at the breakfast table reading the newspaper. Spike likes to read the newspaper aloud and do color commentary on the articles. It's kind of strange and old-fashioned, but she's decided that she likes it. It makes her feel...connected, somehow. Or maybe she just likes arguing with him - back and forth forever on subjects neither of them really know all that much about, while Spike gets ruffled and heated and forgets that his reading glasses are sliding down his nose.

They talk about dumb things they did as kids. (She and cousin Celia, sacrificing Dawn to the volcano god, better known as her dad's new barbeque.) They talk about restaurants they want to try. (Classy, she insists; spicy, he demands.) They talk about Rasputin being a demon (no, Spike says; just a sorcerer). They talk about 9/11 and airport security, and whether or not they could fly to England without him combusting. Sometimes he says things that make her want to smack him. She's not always sure if this is because he's a vampire, or because he's a guy, or because he was born in the eighteen-fifties and has all this Rule-Britannia baggage he's not even aware of (or that's what Willow says, anyway.) She says things that set him fuming about the provincial outlook of girls, or Americans, or humans in general.

And then with no warning they'll be in total, weird agreement. Like the Kill Bill movies. She liked them all right, but they hit a little too close to home in a lot of ways. Spike loves them. They're the first accurate movies about vampires ever, he said, and when she pointed out that there were no vampires in them, he just grinned and said, "Exactly." And all of a sudden, she got it.

She's not sure what any of that means about humans or about vampires. But he was so buzzed after seeing the second one that they almost didn't make it back to the car, so no complaints, though she's real glad they took the DeSoto instead of the Jeep--more headroom, in all senses of the word. And then they spent half an hour happily picking apart the way the Bride got out of her coffin and crawled out of her grave.

So that's something.

END


End file.
